Out of the fire
by Kasai Raion
Summary: Vegeta, Nappa, and Rattiz go on a purging mission but what happens when they find 2 female Saiyin cubs. Twin female Saiyin cubs. What happens to the planet the twins have called home since they were young? Ohh... and Turles is their father. Yeah confusing
1. Chapter 1

Out of the fire

And into the pain again

Anyway out is welcome

Anyway through

Ignore the pain

It's using you

From the sky again

The rain pours down

Welcome to heaven

After hell

You scream, you yell

As angels hit the ground

See the pain

See the horror

Watch as others

Cross over

Your pain is unimaginable

And yet you stand there silent now

Nothing more to say

As the angels fade away

I wish I honestly

Could have done some good that day

As I watched the angels die

As you did that same day

If we could have saved them

As there bodies were torn

If we could have voiced a real objection

Then those screams of pain

If we were stronger, faster, lighter.

Instead of the darkness we hide inside

Out of the fire

And into the pain again

Anyway out is welcome

Anyway through

Ignore the pain

It's using you

On our knees

Here we lie

Feeling pain

on the inside

On the ground

Feeling sad

at the sound

Of the screams

Echoing in our heads

We have not

Forgotten

Those who died

In our stead

And we hope

Truthfully

That next time

We will be the ones to die

Out of the fire

And into the pain again

Anyway out is welcome

Anyway through

Ignore the pain

It's using you

As we cry painfully

As we relieve

That terrible day

The day when our childish innocence

Was washed away

They tore our hearts apart

As they tore the angels bodies

We watched as our friends died

How we wished to die inside

A numb pain instead of

This unending torture

Of the movies in our heads

I don't think I can ever look

A person in the eye again

After seeing someone rip another

To pieces with their hands

Out of the fire

And into the pain again

Anyway out is welcome

Anyway through

Ignore the pain

It's using you

Death would be a blessing

An end to our torture

A way out of this hell

That tore us away

We will not cry another tear

To satisfy their love of fear

I watch them walk, talk, and sleep

How could those who appear

Like you and I

Do these things

To another's life.

I wonder what they want from us.

But I will not ask, for I do not what to know

Why they killed the angels so

Out of the fire

And into the pain again

Anyway out is welcome

Anyway through

Ignore the pain

It's using you


	2. Chapter 2 Taken Away

Katie's POV

I stared at them as they flew to the village. The only question in my mind 'What are they doing here?'. I hurried home, this was bad. I had heard of beings like them, those who came to planets and killed the population. Many thought they were just stories to scare children, I had until I saw them. They were powerful, I might have been able to take on the weaker 2, but the leader I doubted it. Fighting wasn't something I had been taught. I knew basic defense but other then that no one would teach me any more. I rushed in, Ash was sitting at the table eating lunch, tail swaying behind her. My own tail was curled around my waist, as it should be. She saw me glare at her tail and rapped it around her waist where it belonged.

"Sis? What's up?"

"Drop the food, planeters are here."  
>She dropped her fork in shock. She picked up her plate and placed it on the counter. She didn't doubt that I was right. We flew to the village, we would get there before the planeters. I ran up to the elder.<p>

"Elder, we have other worlders on the planet. They are extremely strong."  
>"I'm not worried if it's a threat you and your sister can handle it, I have faith in you."<p>

I shook my head.

"The weaker 2 yes, but not the leader, he would prove to much for even the 2 of us together."

The gasp that went though my people spoke volumes. I was never one for admitting I was weak.

"They will be here in a few minutes. I am almost positive they are planeters."  
>The looks of fear were enough to scare Ash. She gripped my arm, my twin was never very brave.<p>

"Calm down Ash, we still have a chance, I might be wrong."

I felt the huge energy behind me.

"Your not." The leader said. My people ran behind me. Ash had stepped up to be beside me, she could only be brave in a fight I had noticed many years ago.

"Why are you here?"

"We felt like it."

I rolled my eyes.

"I doubt that. Planeters aren't known for taking the time to 'Feel like' going anywhere unless they want something."

"Smart girl, usually that excuse works."

I with held the urge to roll my eyes again. I was almost positive they were idiots. Ash however could not refrain.

/Ash. Maybe we should avoid pissing them off./

/Kay./

I looked back at them.

"So why are you really here?"

"Genocide."

"I knew it."

"Katie? What now." Ash asked.

/We wait for them to make the next move./

She nodded.

"Twins?"

"And?"

"That's weird, we were told there wasn't anyone with a high enough power level to be a problem and we find twins capable of being a problem."

"We aren't exactly universal knowledge."

"Well I can understand that."

I felt my tail lash out in anger at that snide comment.

"Vegeta do you think..." The bald one trailed off.

The leader Vegeta smirked.

"Let's find out." I felt my tail pulled taunt and saw my sister in the same position.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I yelled.

"STOP IT!" Ash punctuated here words with a yell of pain.

"They are." The leader said.

The grip on our tails relaxed as we turned and punched the idiots about a mile away. I think Ash broke the hairy ones jaw and I think I broke the bald ones nose.

"OWWWWW!" The hairy one said.

"FUCK THAT HURT!" then the bald one.

"Rattiz, Nappa come on."

Rattiz was the hairy one, Nappa was the bald one, and Vegeta was the leader. Saiyin names. Eh... like I give a damn.

He turned to the elder.

"Would you mind telling us why you have Saiyin cubs?"

I felt my jaw drop and Ash swayed. She grabbed my arm for support.

"Their mother was injured, she died after a few hours after arriving here. We raised her children to the best of our ability, we do not know anything else, we didn't know they were Saiyin." The elder said.

Vegeta looked back at us.

"What are your names?"

"Katianya." I said.

"Ashesona." My twin replied.

"Very odd, since Saiyin females are rare I don't think I've ever heard of twin females being born. Nappa have you?"

"No, Prince Vegeta as far as I know this has never happened before."

"Well then either this is the gods idea of a sick joke... or Anemia's Twins weren't killed on Fednastia."

"Anemia's twins?" Nappa asked.

"Those are the only twins that we were not informed if there were females."

"Your right."

I wanted to punch their lights out, every last one of them. Screw it if they were my birth people, screw it if they new my mother, screw it! I didn't give a shit about any of this. My tail lashed out behind me, telling the villagers that I was pissed and out for blood.

"Will you do something already before I decide that this is to boring to waste my time on." I felt my voice lower with anger. I did not like being ignored and being talked about like I wasn't there pissed me off to no end.

"Eager for a beating are we?"

"I'm always up for a challenge."

"No doubt about it, Saiyin."

"Just fight me or something, this going on about what we are is just plain annoying."

"Maybe we should listen Sis. It couldn't hurt." Ash and her curiosity.

I gave her that 'don't side with the enemy' look.

"Sorry, just a thought. Don't tell me your not a little curious what they have to say?"

I gave her my favorite 'Duh.' look.

"Okay then."

"That was a completely useless exchange of opinions Ash."

"Sorry Katie, I guess I'm a bit to curious."

"You think?"

She glared at me, good I wasn't the only one pissed off."

Then Nappa snorted.

"Cubs. Their all the same."

Ash and I turned a glared at him. With in a few second we had charged up a blast together that would be quite painful. We let it lose on the one called Nappa. After he got up off the ground the leader looked at us.

"That was unneeded."

"Would you rather we put a bit energy in it. We just wanted to prove our point."

"What was that?"

"Don't laugh at us. Unless you want a blast in the face."

"Agh... rotten cubs." Nappa said as he got up. I charged a little red blast.

"Would you like another?" I said sweetly. He looked at me.

"No thanks."

"To bad." I blasted him again. I was having fun.

Next thing I know I get blasted by the leader, I dodge.

"Good job, but next time don't leave yourself so open to attack."

Son of a bitch was pissing me off.

"Katie calm down, we do not need you going crazy again." Ash said.

"I know that, plus I wouldn't get any pleasure out of fighting."

"Go crazy?" He asked.

I smirked.

"But then that does make me stronger, I guess not getting any pleasure out of a fight is worth wining."

"KATIE! NO! NOT AFTER LAST TIME!"

"Your right, can't risk it."

She sighed in relief. I was really curious about what happened when I went crazy. Whatever it was, my sister was scared of it, so I would let it be... for now.

The blast went right passed us, into the mod of defenseless villagers. About half of them were dead from that one blast. Those monsters! I felt a growing hate for them. My sister shook me.

"KATIE NO! DON'T!" I pushed her off gently and kept letting my power climb. Nappa and Rattiz looked at me.

"Your kidding me right?"

I blacked out.

Ash's POV

Katie was going crazy again. I went over to the surviving villagers to get them away. I didn't want any one else to die and it was the perfect excuse to get the hell away from my twin. When she was on the war path as it was called, I shivered, you do not want to be anywhere near her. I didn't feel bad about leaving since I doubted they would survive my twins rage. I returned a few minutes later, watching as she clashed with Vegeta. The power they were exerting. And they had just started to fight. I slowly watched. My twin, even in her state of no control, was losing. That was obvious to me. She went through the pain, she watched as they died, she fought to save them. For what? Because she had the urge to fight for the people who raised us. And she would lose, and everyone would die. It's not fare. She was wearing down, her attacks weaker, her defenses dwindling under his superior strength and knowledge of battle. Then she fell, I ran over to her.

"KATIE! KATIE! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME HERE!"

"I won't."  
>"Gods Katie! You had me worried."<p>

"Don't worry about me."

"Katie, one day you are going to get us killed."

"Too late."

"Only you could joke about death."

"And only you would forget to check my energy to see if I needed help."

"No need to rub it in."

She laughed. Then got up.

"Well back into the fire I go. Try not to miss me to much."  
>"Try not to get your ass beat."<p>

"Touchy."

"Just go."  
>She flew back into the fight. Then I felt an energy spike, Katie felt it to. Both of us thought the exact same thing 'SHIT!'. We looked over to the villagers. The other 2 Saiyins were killing them like it was a party. Ripping, shredding, and painfully killing them. We just stade where we were, unable to move as our friends were ripped to pieces. Till the prince knocked Katie out of the sky. She didn't get up this time, but I was to shocked to even check her energy. This was beyond horrible, this was some fucked up shit. My sister finally got up as the prince flew to the ground. Probably bored with her lying there.<p>

"Ash?" She called walking over to me. At this point she didn't give a damn about her fight. It was useless anyway.

"We're fucked." Was all I said.

"I know, I knew that since before we got here."

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU ACT LIKE WE HAD A CHANCE?"

"Because today was optimistic day."

"That is a rotten excuse."

"Best thing I could come up with on short notice."

"Really? What finally run out of sarcastic comments?"

"Kind of out of practice. Hadn't needed to be sarcastic in what 4 years?"

"Yeah about 4 years. You know I just figured something out."

"What?"  
>"When we die we'll have to deal with each other for eternity."<p>

"That won't be so bad I mean- your right that will suck."

They walked back. I was ready to kick their asses to outer space.

/Sis?/

/Yeah?/

/Can I take those two on?/

She smiled.

/Sure./

I blasted them both at about half strength. They didn't get up for about 5 minutes.

/That was fun, remind me why I refused to go off planet to fight?/

/Because you didn't want to leave home./

/Yep. That was it. I knew there was a reason./

/Just kick their asses and then come help me./

/Got it./

She flew off back to her pointless battle with the prince. The 2 Saiyins got up slowly, watching me for any indication of violence. They blocked their faces a bit and walk to me. I blasted them again. They flew back to where they'd started, looking a little more pissed off. After blasting them about 5 times with the same result, I got bored and sloppy. Next thing I knew Rattiz had my tail in his hand and was crushing it. I yowled in pain, my sister looked over. Her, 'GET THE FUCK OFF MY SISTER BEFORE I KILL YOU.' look cost her a moment of defense, which sent her hurtling into the ground.

"Why does this fucking shit always happen to me?" She said as she hit the ground. She got up, shook herself and flew back up to her fight. Speaking of fights, I need to free my tail so I can get back to mine. I growled at Rattiz causing him to tighten his already bone crushing grip on my tail. I felt my body go limp in the hopes of stopping the pain.

"Think she's done?" Rattiz asked.

"She looks beat." Nappa answered.

With one more tight bone crushing squeeze the grip on my tail became threatening instead of painful. I felt like punching both of those smug faces above me, but since my tail was in their power I decided not to risk it.

"You done kid?" Nappa asked.

I just looked at him neutrally, I wasn't finished. But I was willing to take a break since my tail was in Rattiz's grip. I felt the grip tighten slightly.

"You should answer cub, I highly recommend it."

"No." I said simply.

"Wrong answer."  
>I cried out as my tail was strangled painfully. A few minutes later, the pain stopped and the prince walked over with my sister lying unconscious on the ground.<p>

"That's enough. Are you trying to kill her?"

"No, just a little punishment." Rattiz answered.

The price shook his head.

"Just knock her out and hurry up about it."

My tail was twisted and I lost myself in the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3 Punishment

Ash's POV

I really don't think other than being chained this wall things would be that bad, if we behaved. After about a week I started doing as I was told. Katie... not so much. Refusal to do anything she was told, and since all she was told to do was eat it kind of confused me. Her out right disrespect and refusal got several bones in her tail broken and several beating all followed by force feeding. One day I simple told her.

"Just do as you told for once, being rebellious just causes trouble."

"You do things your way, and I'll do things mine."

A month after they took us we arrived on a planet they called Earth. Something about finding Kakarot and convincing him to join them. I felt bad for this Kakarot immediately. We followed them obediently. We were all waiting for my sister to make a smartass comment or stop flying or run off or just do something to piss them off. For once my sister behaved. Okay now I'm worried. What's she going to do. We found this Kakarot person waiting for us in some uninhabited area. How he knew we were coming I do not know. And I really don't care. After his flat out refusal to help them Nappa and Rattiz doubled teamed him. 10 minutes later they were dead on the ground. My sister smiled and I fought the urge to cheer for Kakarot. Then when he was fighting Vegeta things took a turn for the worst. My sister and I would help, but even then he would lose. We were tolerated for our refusal since we were cubs and didn't know better.

"He should just give up."

"Give up! Ash giving up would mean he will die for nothing."

"It's better than thinking you have a chance when you don't."

"I said I was sorry."

"And I said to shove your sorry up your ass."

"Please forgive me?"

/Your all I have left./

"Fine, you are my twin sister, I can't stay mad at you forever."

/Next time you are going to get it./

/Wouldn't have it any other way sis./

We turned our eyes back to the fight... or should I say beating. Kakarot was getting his ass handed to him and all he could do was take it.

"Your right, he should give up, better than having your ass kicked and then dieing."

"Eh..."

Kakarot was down again, maybe Vegeta would be merciful. I almost laughed at the thought. The cruel prince being merciful, sometimes I sound so Naive even I think it's funny. Then suddenly, the fight turned around and Vegeta was crawling back to his ship. Kakarot let him go. After Vegeta left we flew down. He eyed us warily.

"We're not going to fight you, we came to congratulate and thank you. Now that Nappa and Rattiz are dead and Prince Vegeta defeated our friends can rest in peace."

"What happened?"  
>"They killed our friends and took us, said that since we were Saiyin cubs they couldn't just leave us there. And since Saiyin females were rare before the destruction of Planet Vegeta we were special."<p>

"Hmm... You seem kind of young to have this happen."

" And just because were only 13 doesn't mean we can't put up a decent fight."  
>"I never said that."<p>

"He'll be back."

"I know."  
>"Why did you let him go?"<p>

"Because I want to fight him again."

Katie gave him that 'Are you stupid or just trying to get on my nerves.' look.

"I'm Goku. Who are you?"

"I'm Katianya, but you can call me Katie."

"I'm Ashesona, but you can call me Ash." I said.

"Your twins right?"

"Yeah?"  
>"Does that mean your stronger as a team?"<br>"Yeah, but that's not all ways the case with twins. We just happened to be extremely lucky." I said.

"Or extremely screwed." My twin said. He looked at her in shock.

"Did you ah just say that-"  
>"Yes I did, try hanging around with Planeters for a while, you tend to pick up some nasty language."<p>

"Oh..."

My twin looked at me as if wanting my opinion on if he was an idiot. Then we heard a loud noise in the distance and a bright yellow flying car landed next to us. A blue haired woman ran out followed by a little boy with a tail and a short, bald guy.

"Goku!" The woman shouted as she run up to him.

"Daddy!" The little boy said.

After the touching reunion the blue haired woman turned to us.

"Hello? Who are you?"

We looked at each other and left, we do not enjoy introductions.

"Katie? Ash? Is it important that you run off right now?" Goku had caught up with us and asked.

"We don't."

"Like introductions." My twin finished.

"I can introduce you."

"Fine." My twin sighed, we followed Goku back to his fan club I guess. The woman looked like she wanted to yell at us. I was tempted to run in the opposite direction and drag my twin kicking and screaming behind me. My twin inched away from me. Then shook her head.

/We've fought a losing battle for a month now. Goku saved us. We need to repay the favor. And running away from introductions to his friends doesn't scream 'Thank you for helping us.'.

/Fine./ I glared at my twin, earning confused looks from everyone including Goku.

"I've been meaning to ask about that. What are you doing?" He asked.

"Telepathy, it's a twin thing."

"So you can talk to each other in your minds?" The blue-haired woman asked.

"Yeah."

"Bulma..." Goku's voice held a warning.

The boy stepped forward, smiling.

"Hi, my names Gohan. What's yours?"

"Um...Since our names are hard to pronounce you can call me Katie and my sister Ash." My twin seemed caught off guard by the question.

"Okay."

Gods that was a disarming smile.

"So Ash and Katie... Who are you? What are you? And why are you here?" Bulma asked.

My sister sighed.

"Who we are? Just a couple of kids from a planet that was purged by the Saiyins. What we are? Saiyin cubs raised on a planet called Fokjo. Why are we here? Because Prince Vegeta took off and we really hate dealing with him even when he didn't lose a fight."

"So you aren't going to destroy anything?" She asked.

"If we were going to destroy something we would have already. Unless my sister loses her temper you have nothing to worry about." I said, only fare to warn them.

"If she loses her temper?"

I laughed.

"My sister has a nasty streak, especially when she goes 'Crazy.' At that point it takes nothing short of an extremely powerful fighter to stop her. She's only lost it that bad twice though. Once against the Saiyins and once fighting someone else. That someone didn't last five minutes. I'm telling you as a warning, just incase something happens."

"No need to freak anyone out Ash. I don't plan on going 'Crazy' anytime soon. I hate it because then I am not in control and I don't remember anything. Why do you think I keep asking you for details on MY fight with Prince Vegeta?"

"Because you enjoy hearing about- I'm just kidding gods Katie."

"Watch it sis, I can still take you in a fight."

"Just because your stronger doesn't- yeah you'd win."

"Why do you try my patience sister?"

"Because watching you blow your top is fun."

"I'll show you blowing my top! How about I knock yours off!"

We growled at each other, Goku made the mistake of trying to calm us down.

"Ash? Katie? This isn't exactly a good time to kill each other."

"WHY NOT!" We said together.

"Because, Vegeta will be back soon, and stronger than ever since I beat him."

"I hate to say it, but this will have to wait." I said.

"FINE!" My twin was soooo not happy.

"Sibling rivalry, Saiyins aren't all that different, at least not when it comes to twins." Bulma said.

"Humph... there is one huge difference. We actually could kill each other. We'd regret it but we could."

The shocked gasps that sounded almost made me laugh.

"When you have this much power, you tend to need to release it. And who better than your annoying Brother or Sister? It's how it is. We've never had that problem since, were all that's left. But in other cases, it happens."

"But why?" Bulma asked.

"Power, love of fighting, jealousy, self-hatred, tired of someone being better than you. Anything at all can cause it, just how it is."

"That's... just wrong."

"We know."

"Then why?"

"Because it's part of who we are, we deny enough of our culture, but we can't deny that this is real and it happens."

You could cut the silence with a knife. Then I felt it. That power, it scared me. I grabbed my sister arm in fright.

"What's wrong Ash?"

"Section 456-bg98."

"Oh damn it!"

"Who is it?"

"Don't know. Don't care. I'm just going to stay the hell away from whoever it is. Anyone that strong... not getting in their way, I don't care what they're doing. I'm not going anywhere near them."

"What are we going to do?"  
>"Same thing as always... Run like hell and hope it works."<p>

"I hate that plan."

"Got any better ideas."  
>"No."<p>

"Then until you think of one let's stick to my plan."

Vegeta's POV

I was pissed, I reached the space station, was rushed to sick bay, healed, and on my way to deliver punishment to a certain pare of twins and a third class. I landed and found them, sparring, laughing, and generally enjoying themselves. Till they notice their impending doom more commonly known as the Prince of Saiyins.

"P-prince V-vegeta?" Katie's voice trembled.

"Shit! We're screwed!" Ash's rather redundant comment sounded.

"Having fun?" I growled. Katie recovered.

"And why not?"

"Because your in trouble."

"What's new about that?"  
>"This time you get your punishment from me."<p>

She looked like she thought she was going to die. When I was done she would wish she was dead. Kakarot looked from me, to Katie, to Ash, and then back again.

"huh?" He asked, confused idiot that he was.

I blasted him into a tree.

"Goku!" Ash yelled rushing to see if he was okay. Katie just stood there with a 'We are so totally screwed' look. I had to admit, it was nice being feared. I was the only one who really scared Katie. No one else. No one else could make the rebellious little cub tremble in fear. She would often stand her ground, but the fear was still there. The want to run away as fast as she could. Kakarot came back again with Ash behind him. Then he stepped in front of Katie as Ash pulled her twin away. Kakarot looked pissed. Don't tell me, less than a week of dealing with those 2 and he was being protective. I guess I would have to deal out his punishment first.

"We are so totally screwed." Katie said.

"I know. But hey we had some fun." Ash sounded like she was trying to convince herself that it was worth it.

"Ash... don't be so optimistic. It's driving me nuts. If we're gonna be screwed might as well be sane and screwed."

"Your right, now what?"

"Now we wait and hope."

"That is by far your worst plan ever. The running like hell plan was better."

"Do you really want to run from him. Do you have a fucking death wish?"

"No. But since your the one who usually defies him, you do."

"Don't rub it in, I know my rebellious nature will get me killed, and I am okay with that."

Ash shook her head. I blasted Kakarot again, he deflected it and charged. I hit him in the gut, full strength. He hissed out in pain, since the breath was knocked out of him, so he couldn't really scream. The twins looked from me to Kakarot, then suddenly they just stared at me in fear. If I could do that to him now, what could I do to them? was written all over their faces. I picked Kakarot up by the throat and squeezed, he thrashed around in my grip. Then I punched him repeatedly till he lost consciousness. I dropped him. It was time for the next one to get punishment. Katie.

"Oh shit." Ash was being redundant today.

"Don't remind me." Katie seemed bored with being screwed.

"Yeah the 'punishment' will be enough of a reminder."

Katie snorted.

"Punishment? More like beating."  
>"Sarcastic brat." I said.<p>

"It's true."

"Your point being?"

"That we are totally screwed."

"Yes, that would be truthful." I punched her into the air and grabbed her tail. She looked at me fearfully. Smart. She whimpered in fear. I crushed every bone in her tail with one bone crushing squeeze. She screamed so loud you could probably hear it in hell.

"What have we learned?"  
>"That your a fucking monster."<p>

I hit her.

"Wrong answer. WHAT! DID! YOU! LEARN?"

"Not to run, disobey, or otherwise get on your nerves."

I dropped her. Then did the same to her sister.

"Get up."

They obeyed.

"We're leaving for Namek."

"Yes, sir." They said together. I had a feeling any rebellion from either of them was dead when I broke their tails. To bad, the rebellion was refreshing. But at least they can listen now.


	4. Chapter 4 Father Dear

Katie's POV

We are screwed. We never had a chance. We landed on Namek a few minutes ago and I have a feeling this isn't going well for anyone but Prince Vegeta. He turns to us.

"Ash, you are going to find a Namekian village, get their Dragon ball, and kill them. If I find out you missed even one you will regret it. Katie you will come with me." Ash took off the second he stopped speaking. And she left me alone, with a Sadistic tail crusher. Some sister she turned out to be. I follow behind as he flies to a village. The Nameks are dead before they even know what hit them. I never want to see that again. He turns back to me.

"We need to hurry. Does your sister have her dragon ball yet?"

"I'll ask." I sounded way to scared for my liking, but if it kept his royal tail crusher from breaking my tail again, so be it.

/Ash./

/What?/

/The prince wants to know if you got it yet./

/Yep. On my way back right now./

/I'll tell him./

"She has it."

"Good."

We took of again. After we landed Vegeta asked us a very odd question.

"Do you remember your mother?"

"Her name was Zshan. That's all we know."

"Zshan? Then that means... Fuck I have to deal with the pirate."

"Why?"

"Because Zshan was pregnant with his children which means he's your father."

"Oh... okay."

He pulled out his scouter, and dialed Turles.

_"Turles."_

_"Yes prince Vegeta?"_

_"I have Zshan's Twins with me right now."  
>"Soooo..."<em>

_"YOUR DAUGHTERS YOU IDIOT!"_

_"Daughters?"_

_"Yes their both female! Get your ass to Namek now!"_

_"Yes sir!"_

That was screwy.

Turles' POV

I can't believe it, I have twin daughters. That is... completely odd since twin female Saiyins were never born before. I arrived on Namek. Vegeta and 2 girls who looked a lot like Zshan were standing there.

"Have fun." Vegeta said as he took off. The girls just glared at me. There's no way they know, is there? They looked at each other. One of them stood up.

"Fine Ash, but you owe me big time."  
>"What else is new Katie."<p>

"Shut up."

Ash stuck her tongue out. I noticed a few differences now, Ash had a rounder nose and a slightly more relaxed posture. While her sister... Had that prideful smirk in place and looked like she was ready to jump you at any time. I have absolutely no idea what to say. They looked at each other again. Katie sighed.

"Hi."

"Hello." I said.

"... Ash your turn."  
>"HELL NO!"<br>"We agreed I say something you say something."  
>"AND I SAID NO! YOU CAN DO IT BECAUSE YOUR BETTER AT CONVERSATIONS!"<br>"BETTER AT CONVERSATIONS? EVERYTIME I OPEN MY MOUTH I PISS SOME ONE OFF!"  
>"JUST DO IT!<br>"NO!"  
>"YES!"<br>"NO!"

"YES!"

They had been powering up the whole time.

"Ummm..." Okay as their father I should probably do something. Okay what the hell do I do. I had no idea until they started fighting.

"ENOUGH!"

"She started it!" They said pointing at each other.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! NOW STOP FIGHTING AND GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!" They had flown up during the fight.

Katie sighed.

"Yes sir." They said together as they descended.

"Now why are you fighting?"

"Because neither of us knows what to say and fighting usual helps us think."

"I don't know what to say either."

"Well then we're all on the same page for the moment."  
>They looked at each other.<p>

"No." Katie said.

"Please?" Ash asked.

"NO."

"Please?"  
>"NO!"<br>"Please?"  
>"I SAID NO GODS DAMN IT!"<p>

"PLEASE?"  
>"NO FUCKING WAY IN HELL!"<p>

"Come on Sis, please?"

"NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!"

I just looked at them like 'What did I miss?'

And then I saw it. I had heard that some Saiyin twins could talk to each other telepathically.

"Telepathic communication must be use full."

"And a pain in the ass."  
>I growled, this was not the time to act like a sarcastic brat.<p>

"What?"

I growled again.

"Seriously. Ash I told you I'd piss him off. I could drive a saint to murder. You should talk because for some reason you can avoid pissing people off."

"I think I know why people get mad at you when you talk." Ash said.

"What?"

"The whole cursing combined with sarcasm ticks some people off."

"Oh... to bad, I'm not changing."

"I didn't say too. Okay fine."

They looked at me like 'Okay, you say something.'

"Ummm..." What am I supposed to say? That voice decided to make it's appearance.

**'JUST** **FUCKING SAY SOMETHING!'**

_**'Why?'**_

**'Because your their damn father! Now be a man!**

_**'Fuck being their father! Their mother hated me with a burning hot passion. What's to say they won't!'**_

**'Don't be stupid. Zshan is dead. They never new her. You can get them to like you by being a father.'**

_**'Fine.'**_

"Soooo... I guess a good place to start would be asking your names."

"Katianya."

"Ashesona."

"Turles."

They looked thoughtful, and then Katie glared at me. Then blasted me. What the hell, They can't...Can they? Ash just glared at me hatefully. No! No! My daughters they can't hate me. Katie blasted me again, I felt proud for a moment. That was My daughter. Then that hateful look, my daughter was attacking me to kill me.

"Why?"  
>"Because you hurt her! You Bastard! You hurt her! And then what did you do? You left her do die! When she was pregnant with your children! Against her will! You hurt her! If it wasn't for you she'd still be here!" Another blast accompanied by tears.<p>

"If it wasn't for me you 2 wouldn't be here!"

"Who said we wanted to be here huh? WHO THE HELL SAID THAT WE WANTED THIS? WHO SAID WE WANTED TO WATCH OUR FRIENDS BE TORN LIMB FROM LIMB? WHO SAID WE WANTED TO HAVE BROKEN TAILS 98 PERCENT OF THE TIME? WHO SAID WE WANTED A FATHER LIKE YOU?" Katie was screaming now. It hurt, it really did to hear what my daughters' lives had been like. It hurt that they wanted a different father.

**'They don't want a different father. They want a father who protects them, watches over them, and is there for them. So far all you've done is rape their mother and abandon the woman to die.'**

_**'I had to have her. And now I'm paying for it.'**_

**'Just say your sorry.'**

_**'I can't.'**_

**'Then I will.'**

**"Katianya! Enough!"**

"Who are you?"

**"I am the voice of Saiyin instinct."**

"And I should listen to you because?"

**"Your father regrets his mistake."**

"And that's supposed to make it all better? Heh... THAT DOESN'T EVEN HELP!"

**"Your being a brat."**

"And your point? I was born this way. If you want someone nice who might actually give a damn, talk to my sister. I honestly have no use for any of this." She left and I flew after her. I'm not losing either of my daughters again, Ash could wait, she would be willing to listen more than her sister. She looked back at me.

"GO AWAY!"

**"Not until you listen."**

"YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!"

**"Cub! You will listen to your elders, we are wiser than you and deserve that respect."**

"How about... NO FUCKING WAY IN HELL!"

**"Foul mouthed brat."**

"Go screw yourself. Better yet go screw someone who cares."

**"THAT IS IT!"**

She hurried up, but I caught up easily in my rage. I grabbed her arm in a bruising grip.

**"You are my daughter and you will do as I say."**

"I obey no one, especially not a monster like you!"

Her words stung, but I didn't let it show.

**"Whether I am a monster or not you are my daughter, and must obey me at least in listening to my explanation."**

"Speak then. I can't promise to listen, but I will not stop you from speaking your mind."

"Thank you."

"Just say it before I decide to be a sarcastic brat."

"You were right when you said I hurt her, but I didn't leave her... she told me to leave. She told me to go and meet her on Asjed. I waited there for 4 years. She never showed up. I gave up, thinking she had died. Yes I got her pregnant against her will, but I tried my best to protect her and make her happy. She was happy for a while. I miss her, I really do. I regret leaving her like she told me to. But I do not regret claiming her like I did."

"If you think your forgiven even slightly by me than you are dead wrong! But Ash says to tell you she forgives you."

"Well then... I just have to work on you don't I?"  
>"You don't have a chance, Ash has a hard time being mad at anyone, but I however can stay mad forever."<p>

I smiled, relaxing my grip enough not to hurt, but still hard enough where she couldn't get away.

"You're mad now, but cubs are not known for long memories."

"Go to hell."

Okay now I was mad.

"Who taught you it was okay to disobey your elders and generally be a brat?"

"No one."

"Okay a better question. When did you decide that was okay?"  
>"Same time you got off the rag."<p>

I growled. That was a bit much. Ash flew over.

"Katie, don't be a bitch and listen for once in your gods damned life."

We both turned to her with a look of 'What the fuck?'.

"You to look alike, you know that?"

"What the hell? I look like you sis, and you don't look like him."

"There are differences Katie, and you do look kind of like him."

"Like what?"

"Well for one the way you walk, the way your face screws up in anger, the way you act like you hate everything, the way when people piss you off you beat the shit out of them, and the way-"

She interrupted her.

"I get it!"

"Then either apologize or listen and stop giving him that crap you feed everyone."

"WHAT?" She looked rather terrifying.

"*Meep* Please?"  
>"*Growl* fine, But <strong>YOU <strong>owe **ME**."

"Actually I'm done explaining myself." I said.

"Oh well than I'll just apologize about my sister bitching at you." Ash was pushing it.

"I DON'T BITCH I YELL!"

"*Meep* Yes Katie."

Okay now I'm confused. The whole 'WTF' look must have been catching 'Cuz Ash looked like she was about to die.

"Katie." She whimpered.

"OH SHIT! RUN!"

"Not happening Monkey."

I knew that voice. I pushed my daughter behind me.

"GO! RUN! NOW!"

"NO!" Katie refused.

"KATIE RUN AWAY OR I WILL BE PISSED!"

"AND I GIVE A DAMN**?**!"  
>"KATIE JUST FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE LISTEN TO SOMEONE!" Ash yelled, pulling her sister away. Katie, shocked as she was, let her. Frezia seemed to debate going after them. I growled. He looked at me.<p>

"I didn't know you were a father, Pirate."

"Truthfully I didn't know till today."

"Hn. Where's Vegeta?"

"Don't know, Don't care, and never did."

"Then your of no use to me. But maybe your daughters will be."

"Leave them alone!"

"You forget, I am in charge here."

Then I smiled.

"Watch out Frezia, you might lose your beloved calm in dealing with them."

"What are they worse than Vegeta on the rag?"

"One of them is."

"I'll be going then." And he left me there. I hope they can avoid death. Vegeta flew from out of no where.

"Where's Frezia?"

"Trying to find you, he went to ask my daughters where you are."

"And you let him?"

"And I could have done something?"

"You're been around Katie to much, your picking up on her attitude."

"No actually I was copying Frezia. He asked me if my daughters were as bad as you on the rag."

"He didn't."

"He did."

"I'm going to kill him now."

"Have fun."

Katie's POV

Ash is dragging me away from the fight. Then she stops and flies down, hiding her power level, I do the same. The lizard Frezia I believe stopped overhead.

"Come out I'm not going to hurt you."

"WHO SAID YOU HAD A CHANCE!" I yelled running out from my hiding place. Ash followed behind me.

"Katie, if we survive this, I am going to kill you."

"As long as you don't bitch at me I won't stop you."

"I take that back, I'll lock you in a room with father."

"I'll kill him, and then you if you try."

"And then I'll bitch at you from hell."

"What-the-fuck-ever."

"Have you seen Vegeta?" He asked.

"Not since becoming planet side."

"Do know where he is?"

"Wait, he'll be here in a minute and he's pissed. Ash. Let's get the fuck out of here before he lands."

Vegeta landed.

"No stay a while."

"Sorry but, No."

He glared at me.

"Did you just tell me no."

"Umm... Yes?"

He growled and I stepped back a little.

"Vegeta really, if the best you can do is scare a little girl then your really not worth my time."

"Oh yeah Frezia? I don't see her cowering in your presence."

"Hn. Monkey."

"Lizard."

"Are you 2 on the rag or something?" I asked half-laughing. At their glares I fell on the ground laughing. My sister Face-palmed.

"Excuse her, please. She's crazy."

"Not *Laugh* Yet. But *giggle* soon."

Turles landed. He looked from me to Ash.

"Is she drunk or something?"

"No. She does this when she thinks she'd gonna die."

"No I do this one I piss people off to the point of them wanting to kill me really bad or just glaring at me death style."

"You have a death wish."

"Your point?"

"... I don't have one."

"Didn't think so. Now will someone answer my question?"

Ash looked at me.

"I'm going to go with yes."

I laughed harder, and got blasted by Vegeta into a tree.

"Fuck."


End file.
